Image search involves quite a bit of exploration and discovery. Traditional search engines allow a user to refine image searches based on related searches, which may be textual query suggestions based on a user's original search query. The suggestions may be mined through session logs. Image search, however, is focused on images rather than text. A user would like to know a subject or topic of an image and, potentially, browse other images with the same subject or topic. This capability is lacking in current image searching.